


堕落游戏（4）

by LUNAR96



Category: gsyy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUNAR96/pseuds/LUNAR96
Kudos: 18





	堕落游戏（4）

“你觉得，你能打过他吗？”  
逼仄的小出租屋里只有一张铁架子上下铺，一张木桌和一台旧电视。十七岁的陆思恒仰头喝了一口啤酒，仰仰下巴，指了指电视里那个人。他嘴角还有一块淤青，碰着易拉罐凹凸不平的缺口，疼的龇牙咧嘴的吸气。

电视机很破，信号也不太好，一个屏幕半屏雪花，几乎连人脸都看不清。刘也漫不经心的给自己包扎肘关节上的扭伤，连眼皮都没抬一下。  
“花拳绣腿。打这种专业比赛的都是空有个架子，连血都没见过，怎么打？”  
陆思恒却有点着迷了，他看着电视机里的人灵活的左右走位，不断突破对手弱点，寻找机会一击致命。  
“他打的真的很好，跟你打不见准会输。”

刘也终于抬起头来，他看着电视里那个刚刚被陆思恒夸过的选手，被裁判举起右手，大声喊出名字。  
“全国世锦赛，最后一个入围决赛圈的选手，高家宁！”

欢呼声和掌声不绝于耳，刘也不屑的牵了牵嘴角，拿起遥控器，关掉了电视。

===========================================

今天这是高嘉朗第一次骗刘也。

他说他今天晚上有训练，要凌晨一点才能结束。但其实，十二点刚过十分，就从拳场背后的小路摸黑出来，往酒吧的方向去。

这条小巷昏暗的藏污纳垢，有人醉倒在一边，扶着墙挣扎在自己的呕吐物里。有人借着杂物堆的掩映偷情，瘾糜的呻吟和咒骂窸窸窣窣传来。  
高嘉朗目不斜视的低着头。他从来不关心地下城里的任何事，在刘也出现以前，除了陆思恒每天都会搭几句话以外，他大概只和酒吧那个叫张远的驻唱歌手算是熟悉。张远年长他几岁，机缘巧合熟识以后，一直像是哥哥一样照顾他。高嘉朗挺信任他的，地下城就像个萎缩的小社会，一个人总归是站不住。所以谁对他好，他也会对谁好，也算是人的一种自我保护机制。  
他知道张远在和他打工的那家酒吧的老板恋爱，果然，一进酒吧门，就见卡座里两个腻腻歪歪依偎在一起的人。

“阿朗，这里。”  
张远冲他招招手，示意他过来坐。凌晨一点，赌场和拳场的观众开始往酒吧夜店流动，现在是这里最热闹的时刻，整个空间烟雾缭绕酒气弥漫，人们和不认识的人随意搭讪，捕捉今晚共度欢愉的猎物。  
高嘉朗走过去时候，挡开了两个凑上来的姑娘，还有一个穿渔网衬衣的男孩。他有点拘束，因为实在不常来这样的地方。  
他坐在卡座的一角，看着张远和他的情人黏黏糊糊咬耳朵。突然就想起来刘也，想起来他做饭的时候，刘也从后面抱过来，把小小的脸依偎在他背上，随着他翻动勺子的频率轻轻晃动身体。

张远的声音打断高嘉朗的遐想。一个文件夹被推到他面前，打开之后，是密密麻麻的文字，还有一张刘也的证件照照片。  
照片上的男孩看起来之后十几岁，头发比现在要短一些，薄薄的嘴唇笑出好看的弧度，露出一对可爱的兔牙。  
高嘉朗也忍不住抿了抿嘴角。他用大拇指抚摸照片上刘也的脸，觉得怎么看也看不够。那一瞬间，不管什么结果，他都不想翻开这个文件夹的任何一页，但他想要这张照片，他想收藏任何一个见过的，或者错过了的刘也。

他突然不想知道了，什么都不想知道。他想离开这个让人眼花缭乱的地方，去找刘也，去牵他的手，去吻他，然后一起回家去。

“我帮你查了你说这个刘也。他的履历除了很惨以外没有任何问题。”  
张远把手里的威士忌朝高嘉朗推了推，示意他回神听自己说话。  
“刘也，24岁，本地人。早年丧母，父亲黄赌毒都沾还有案底，而且对他不好，所以他从小就遭受家暴。后来父亲不堪债务自杀离世，债主就找到他头上，逼他替父还钱。”

听到这里，高嘉朗舒了口气。这和刘也跟他说的，他了解的，并没有什么出入，可能真的是自己多心了。  
他端起威士忌喝了一口，清凉的酒液顺着喉咙流进身体里，头脑也跟着清醒了一些。

“但是。”  
张远的声音突然变得严肃起来。他四处张望了一下，见所有人的注意力都集中在舞台中心扭动的舞娘身上，才压低声音，凑过来说话。

“但是我发现有一个很奇怪的地方。”  
他翻看资料，指给高嘉朗看。  
“你看，我能找到的他的所有公开履历，都没有时间。没有任何一个年份来证明，他身上发生这些事的时候，他到底是几岁。你不觉得奇怪吗？”

几岁？  
高嘉朗皱了眉头。他记得刘也说过，母亲去世很早，父亲自杀以后，他就被陆思恒的人带到了底下城。  
“他的事我清楚一些，跟资料里的差不多都能对上……”

张远摇了摇头：“阿朗，我去托人打听了，刘也的父亲，在他十三岁那年就死了。我也去查了他资料里显示的那个大学，大学确实有叫这个名字的学生，但跟他可不是同一张脸。他来地下城，绝对不是最近的事。”

十三岁。  
高嘉朗看过刘也的证件，年龄是没有办法撒谎的，如果年龄属实，那也就是说，至少，在他出现在地下城拳场的原因上，刘也撒谎了。是他自己，或者其他什么人，给他伪造了证件，人为的，凭空制造出来一场，让高嘉朗以为是神明眷顾的相遇骗局。

“阿朗，你好好想想，你有没有什么仇家？会不会是派来害你的？你怎么这么傻呢，地下城遇见的人，可以随便就带到家里去吗……”  
高嘉朗无言以对。他愣愣的看着证件照上，刘也那张笑的一脸阳光的面孔。该是有多好的演技，才能把爱慕演到这样深情呢？那双紧紧抓着，睡梦中也不愿意放开的手，那些眼底惊喜的，快乐的，闪闪发光的星星，那句魔咒一样，在高潮失神的时候，脱口而出的爱语，都是假的吗？  
刘也想得到什么呢。  
他用短暂的时间，在大脑里翻来覆去的回忆相处的这段日子里刘也的所有举动，在那些回忆里，刘也只堂而皇之的索要过一件东西，他只求过高嘉朗爱他。  
可是现在，自己已经爱上他了，到这个地步，才知道，一切都是假象吗？

想不明白，所有问题都很矛盾。他心烦意乱的把杯中酒一饮而尽，然后痛苦的撑住额头。

张远站起来，走到高嘉朗旁边拍拍他的脊背，背上放在一边的自己的吉他。  
“我马上还有两首歌要唱，你自己静一静，好好想想吧。”

觥筹交错，他听见张远低沉柔和的声音传来。那是一首粤语歌，嘴唇贴着话筒呢喃，整个酒吧都安静下来，人们听他，像在耳畔私语一般，讲述故事里的暧昧情愫。

【当天身体贴近，深深爱那用问  
假使心声听到你会否舍弃告别埋没我心  
深刻的教训，仿佛对你没恨  
怎么偷泣到凌晨难就寝】

穿着酒红色丝绒衬衫的酒吧主管人打了个响指，服务生递上一杯酒。  
“HennessyXO，很贵的，下血本请你喝一杯。”  
高嘉朗送到唇边抿了一口。他尝不出来是什么味道，也不知道这些花花绿绿的洋酒有什么不同。只觉得苦涩难当，送进喉咙里热辣辣的，像是要把喉管划开一样。

“他唱的真好，是不是？”  
主管人托着腮，眼睛迷离的看着小舞台上唱歌的情人，目光痴情又狂热，露骨的让人心悸。

“遇见他之前，我本来以为我这辈子就要这样过了，迎来送往，陪酒陪笑，活一天算一天，等到哪天死了，就一把土埋了，没念想也没什么可怕的。”  
他好像不太在意对面的人是否在听，自顾自的抬手往后捋了一下半长的头发，把几缕发丝卡在耳后。然后冲着远处一曲唱毕的张远送上一个飞吻，才慢悠悠的继续跟高嘉朗讲话。  
“后来我就遇见他了，我爱他，他也爱我，是特别好的事儿对不对？但是你猜怎么着，我这辈子还是要这样过，还是活一天算一天。人啊，就是容易想的太多。你把往后的事儿都安排好了，但说不定明天就要死的。倒不如……”  
他举起自己的杯子，伸到高嘉朗面前，跟他的酒杯碰了一下，然后举起来晃了晃，抬头一饮而尽。  
“倒不如爱一天就是一天，只活在相爱的那一天里。这是地下城，每个人都只能活一天。”  
高嘉朗突然抬头看他，像是如梦初醒的样子。

主管人笑了，他光洁的手指头夹住高嘉朗的下巴，轻佻又温柔的伏在他耳边说话。一阵浓艳的香水味传来，高嘉朗尴尬的偏开了头。

“我知道你听明白了，快去吧，你的小情人在门口站着呢，那眼神，跟要吃了我一样。”

高嘉朗心中一惊，蓦然回头，果真看见刘也抱着自己的双肩背，可怜巴巴的戳在大门旁边，隔着这么远的距离也能看见眼睛里的水光和委屈，想必是把刚刚主管人故意做的那些事情，看了个一清二楚。  
目光交汇，刘也伤心欲绝的看了他最后一眼，然后扭头就走。  
那个眼神，高嘉朗从来都没有见到。他也从来都不知道，有人可以只用一双眼睛，就让他疼的撕心裂肺，败的一塌糊涂。

他慌张追上去的时候，撞了那个看好戏的主管人一下，但对方并不恼，却摇头笑了笑，然后朝着空中拍了两下手掌：“今天高兴，晚上的酒，我请！”

众人欢呼尖叫，淹没了高嘉朗离开时玻璃门碰撞发出的巨响。

从地下城出来，刘也像是没头苍蝇一样在前面走路。这不是回家的方向，他肯定也不知道自己要去哪里。但他走的很急很快，目不斜视，闯了两个红灯，还有几次差点撞到路旁的树上。  
高嘉朗心惊胆战的后面跟着，不敢出声叫他，又不敢离得太远，眼睛紧紧盯着他的后背，像是在赛场上一样认真，几乎要盯出洞来，时刻准备着发生意外的时候能及时把刘也解救出来。  
这样走了很久，刘也误打误撞的进了一个公园里，天太黑，他又不熟悉环境，就开始在原地打转，怎么也走不出去，最后干脆放弃，一屁股坐在花池旁的马路牙子上，抱着自己的膝盖，把脸深深埋了进去。  
这个鸵鸟一样的举动有点可爱，高嘉朗看着他后颈那里不服帖的几缕发尾，眼神温柔起来，嘴角也含上笑意。  
怎么回事呢？明明是自己有一堆问题要问，明明刚刚什么都没有发生，被刘也这样一气一逃，自己竟然莫名的心虚起来，那些问题，都转化成了哄人的话，迫不及待的想说给他听。

“你这是又做什么啊，快起来，已经秋天了，地上太凉。”  
他伸出手去摸刘也的后脑勺，没想到，对方像一只炸毛的猫一样，一个激灵躲开，头都没有抬起来。

“你跟着我干什么？你快走吧我不想见你。”  
刘也闷声闷气的说，他本来就瘦的身上二两肉都没有，缩成一团更小的可怜，一弯腰就能把他整个人都抱起来。高嘉朗知道他力气小的连罐头盖子都拧不开，自然也挣脱不掉，于是开始思考谈不妥就直接把人一把端走的可能性。

“行，不想见我我就走了，你自己呆在这里吧。”

许久没有声音。刘也以为他真的走了，惊慌失措的抬头，却看见高嘉朗双手插在牛仔裤口袋里，好整以暇的低头看他。

“要走就赶紧走。”  
刘也吸吸鼻子嘟囔，转身避开眼睛。  
“我现在已经知道你为什么不爱我了。”

高嘉朗心中一惊，难道他已经知道自己在查他的事情了吗？如果他真的是别人派来的另有目的还好，如果不是，如果是自己多心了，被他知道他该有多伤心呢？刘也虽然对他百般讨好，但总归是个很有点傲气的人，受了冤枉，会不会就这样头也不回的离开，再也不回来了呢？  
然而他还没有做好心理准备，刘也就开了口，而且这一开口就是语出惊人。

“因为你根本就不喜欢我这样的！”

“什么？”  
高嘉朗几乎要气笑了，他真的摸不透刘也的脑回路。眼前这个人，还有那么多说不通的事儿瞒着自己，却开始挥着爪子指责起别人来了。

“我幼稚，无趣，也不好看，反正就是白开水一样，喝两口就腻了，一点都不像刚刚跟你在一起的那个人对吧？可是你喜欢那样的你可以告诉我啊，我会学，我可以变成那样的，干嘛要骗我？我还一直在拳场等你呢，等你一起回家，结果呢，你早就去会情人去了……我像个傻瓜一样，我……”

他东一句西一句抱怨，说到最后，“噌”的从地上站了起来，眼眶通红，头发也凌乱的黏在额头上，声音哽咽着发抖，要多狼狈有多狼狈。一阵凉风吹来，他的肩膀颤了颤，手下意识的缩到卫衣袖子里去。  
高嘉朗解开自己的夹克拉链，伸手去揽他的腰，把他抱进怀里。

重新拥住心爱的人，皮肤贴着皮肤，身体温暖身体。高嘉朗幸福的眯起眼睛来，低下脸去埋进他的颈窝。刘也的味道很好闻，是自然的体香，混杂沐浴乳的味道。他今天应该是去了储藏间，还带着一点地下室的湿润尘土气息。这些味道，跟地下城的任何一个人都不一样，像是一针安定剂，让高嘉朗头脑清醒。  
只要刘也解释，不管解释什么，他都信。哪怕他真是有人派来害自己的，他也心甘情愿。

但是刘也一把推开他，瞪着一双通红的眼睛，有种破釜沉舟的气势。

“既然我做什么你都不会爱我，那我现在就把真相都告诉你。你骗我了其实我也骗了你，所以今天就把事情了解了，说完我就走，以后再也不纠缠。”

高嘉朗还维持着刚刚抱住他的那个姿势，屏息以待他要说什么惊天动地的话。

“我是地下城里的人。”刘也像是下了很大决心一样，深吸两口气，还是说了出来。

“我骗了你，我不是见到你的那天刚到地下城来的。我替上面的人办事。陆思恒的账不干净，还私下见过别的势力的人。他们怀疑他有私心，所以给我编了个身份，让我进到拳场里去，盯住他的一举一动。”

这件事高嘉朗有所耳闻。陆思恒手下的拳场和夜店是地下城所有产业里运行最好的。但，历史上所有功绩过高的下属都没有什么好下场，而他本人又不是什么低调的人。所以地下城早有传闻，说老板看不惯陆思恒一手遮天，迟早要收拾了他。  
细想之下，刘也确实在故意接近陆思恒，也不止一次的探过自己对于陆思恒的口风。所以行踪不定也是顺理成章的事情，这事确实不能对任何人讲。

“本来计划很顺利，陆思恒的人找到我，把我带到拳场，按计划我要输了那场比赛，然后被他安排到夜店去，这样他就不会再细查我，实际上他真的没有怀疑，但是唯一出现的意外就是……”

“是遇见了我，我打破了你的计划。”

刘也好像突然冷静下来，他抬头看着高嘉朗，眼睛里半是悲伤，半是迷恋。

“不对，那不算是意外，那只能是一种突发情况。真正的意外是……”

他眨了一下眼睛，一滴眼泪顺着睫毛滴下来，低落在他唇角。

“真正的意外是我爱上你了。”

在所有的感情里，任何都可以伪装。哭就可以伪装伤心，笑就可以伪装喜悦。咒骂伪装愤怒，撕打伪装愤恨。  
只有爱不能伪装。要用怎么样的动作和表情，才能伪装情深至此呢，才能让眼，口，心，浑身上下的每一个细胞，都叫嚣着欢喜？  
不可能，世界上最好的艺术家，也不能演到这个地步。

高嘉朗重新把他抱进怀里，力气大的手臂上青筋暴起。刘也在挣扎，双手握拳捶打他的后背，腿脚又踢又踹，发出小动物一样低沉的嘶吼。  
他真的用了蛮力，踢打之下竟然有点痛。但对高嘉朗来说，这是他痛得最心甘情愿的时刻。

“乖，你安静点，听我说。”  
他吻着刘也敏感的耳朵。果然，怀里被暗算了的人一下就软了身体，倚在他怀里愤愤不平的磨牙。

“你看到的那个人，是酒吧的主管，就像陆思恒是拳场的主管一样。”  
刘也安静下来，额头抵着他的肩膀喘气。高嘉朗像是哄孩子一样拍着他的脊背，安抚他折腾了一晚上摇摇欲坠的神经。

“他是我一个哥们的男朋友，今天我去找我哥们，就是想查查你的事，你就像是一个谜一样的从天而降，好多事我想不通，又怕你多想不敢问你，只好请他帮忙。可是没有查到太多东西。但是你肯都告诉我，我真的很高兴。”  
刘也把自己更深的埋进他怀里去，手也搂上的腰，又恢复成高嘉朗最喜欢的，那个乖巧安静的依赖他的样子。

“其实，我一直不敢跟你说太多，是怕你知道了会不喜欢我。”

怎么会不喜欢呢？高嘉朗低低笑了起来。  
曾经，他不敢放任自己爱刘也，很大程度上是因为他觉得刘也来到地下城是走投无路的选择。而现在，他们变成了平等的。他记得第一次和刘也做爱的时候，不止一次的怀疑自己会下地狱。而真相大白之后，他们本就都从地狱中来，互相拥抱取暖，是多么顺理成章的事。  
他爱刘也的个性，爱他的大脑，他的心，他的身体，这些都不是假的，都不会骗人，这就够了。  
地下城是个错误的地方，但错在它的建造者，刘也和他，都只是其中一个小小零件而已，可有可无，所以为什么不能像平常人那样享受爱情呢？

高嘉朗想对他说那句他一直想听的话。但现在在这样一个小破公园里，也没有玫瑰花，实在不适合告白。他暗自在心中有了一个期待，为了这个期待可能要攒很久的钱，用上很大的耐性。可他不心急，他有的是时间。

但亲吻不能吝啬，于是此时此刻，在月光迷离的街心公园里，他吻自己的爱人。  
从额头到鼻尖再到嘴唇，每一下都虔诚而热情。  
刘也一开始还有点生气，木头一样的任他亲吻不做任何回应。但禁不住爱人熟悉气息的环绕，还有富有技巧的唇舌挑逗，终于闭上眼睛，嘴唇轻启，任由高嘉朗滑了进去，捧着他的脸，里里外外的亲个过瘾。

“我今天特别伤心……”刘也吮着他的舌尖，含糊的小声呢喃。  
“我知道，对不起，你想打我两下，还是骂我几句，都行。”  
“我舍不得啊……”  
高嘉朗笑了，他捏捏刘也的脸颊，又亲亲他的鼻子，最后脸贴着脸的靠在一起，像是喜欢到不知道怎么样才好，只想离得近一点更近一点，想融到一起去。

“但是刘也，我得纠正你一个错误。”  
“什么啊？”

他抬头看高嘉朗，看见他含笑的眼睛。他的嘴巴不说爱，但是爱争先恐后的从眼睛里冒出来。

“你得知道，你很有趣，很可爱，你有的时候是很幼稚，但是我特别喜欢。还有，你是世界上最好看的人，没有人比得上你。”

破天荒的，刘也这样可以面不改色做口活儿的人，这时候却从脖颈到脸颊一路红了上去。他慌慌张张的抬手捂住高嘉朗的眼睛，不让他看自己的窘迫神色，然后踮脚在他下巴上不轻不重的咬了一口。

“哎呀你这个人……你这个人真是的！赶快回家，风吹的我好冷……”

第二天的清晨，酒吧的主管人又被手机铃声吵醒。不过今天，响的是他自己的手机。  
他轻轻移开情人搭在腰上的手臂，蹑手蹑脚的下床去。

“老板，什么事，您说。”  
对面传来刘也清晨有点沙哑的声音：“哥，昨天的事，谢谢你。”  
主管揉了揉还在发痛的太阳穴，努力让自己听起来清醒一些。  
“您吩咐的事儿我当然尽力做好。但是老板，您原谅我说话直，这么做，有点过了吧？”  
半晌，刘也都没有说话。主管握着他的手机，对面只传来清晰可见的呼吸声。时间太久，当他要出声提醒的时候，刘也才悠悠开口。  
“我知道自己过了。但是我没办法。哥，我没有办法。我会什么呢？我想来想去这些年自己也只会用拳头，或者用点计谋。地下城是我和阿恒骗出来和打出来的，这句话一点错都没有。”  
主管人没有听过老板这样沧桑无力的声音。他突然有点怪自己失言，唐突的提了这件事。但是老板会这样说，真的是出乎他的意料。能够平地而起这样大的一做产业，要付出怎样的头脑和心血，他虽没有跟着一路走来，却也略知一二。  
“老板您这话说的就太自谦了，能让我佩服的人不多，您是第一个。”  
“哥，今天既然你提了，我就跟你说说心里话。我想不到怎么样才能让他爱我。我能打他一顿吗？把他囚在我办公室里，逼他爱我，那他宁愿死，也不会松口。直接用老板的身份把他留在身边吗，他会很痛苦，我也不屑于用这个身份这样做。”  
刘也的声音很轻很小，有的时候几乎是气音，断断续续的，像是一个普通年轻人，讲述自己缠绵悱恻的爱情故事。  
“所以哥，我只能想到这一个办法。但我现在，发现自己已经收不住了。我为了隐藏这个谎言，就必须用一个又一个的谎言去弥补。”

“老板，我能问您一个问题吗？”主管人打断他：“我想问您，有没有什么事，你对他没有撒谎？”

“有。”  
刘也不假思索的回答了这个问题。  
“第一，我真的叫刘也。第二，我面对他的样子，就是我真实的样子。第三，我是真的爱他。”

听到这里，主管人有点费解。如果是这样的话，那是不是反而说明，刘也在成为老板的时候，才是戴上了一张可以唬人的，坚不可摧的面具呢？而骨子里，他不过是一个没有被爱过的，普通男孩而已。

“我懂了。”主管人点燃一根烟放在唇边吸了一口。烟雾吐出来的时候，他看见爱人刚刚醒来，顶着一头鸡窝一样的发型揉眼睛。  
“老板，我知道您是个不会轻易放弃的人，既然已经开始了，就没办法停下。但其实昨天的事情是开了一个好头，至少，你开始让他一点点的接受你和地下城的联系。说不好听点，这也算是温水煮青蛙，希望您有一天，可以不用再依靠谎言面对他吧。”

“好。我会让那天快点来的。哥，这么早打扰你了，谢谢你。”  
主管人差点要笑了出来。他突然意识到，自己可能是整个地下城里，除了高嘉朗和陆思恒以外，听老板说谢谢听得最多的人。  
“谢什么，你一直叫我哥，咱们之间，就没有这些讲究。不过，这么早，您给我打电话，不会被高嘉朗听到吗？”

说到这个，刘也的声音好像轻快起来：“不会，他还在睡呢，我出来给他买点东西吃。他总是喜欢偷懒不吃早饭，但是真的对身体挺不好的，喝口粥也行，总好过不吃……”

挂了这个充满甜蜜恋爱气氛的电话，主管人被腻的再次怀疑人生。恋爱啊真是个神奇的东西，能让人变得更像自己又更不像自己。

他想了想，掐了手里额烟，随手披了件外套，踢着拖鞋就往门口走，歌手在茫然看着他：“大早晨起来的，你这是干嘛去？不困啊？”  
他回头笑了笑，应该笑的挺好看的，因为他明显的看见，爱人眼神直勾勾的咽了口口水。

“给你买点吃的去，不吃早饭对身体不好。”

刘也蹑手蹑脚的轻轻开门，发现高嘉朗还睡在床上没有醒。他把手里的小笼包和小米粥放在小茶几上，然后趴在床边，下巴抵在自己手背上，端详爱人沉睡的侧脸。  
高嘉朗的鼻梁挺括，嘴唇很薄，瘦削锋利的下颌线给人一种很凶的压迫感。但他眼睛和眉毛的形状又有点孩子气，添了些桀骜不驯的神采。再往下看，就是裸露的小麦色胸口。肌肉结实，皮肤光滑，在清晨带着点丁达尔效应的阳光下，几乎闪烁着光芒。  
像是完美的古希腊雕塑，或者昂贵的水彩画像。刘也无声的咧开嘴笑起来，然后偷偷伸出一根手指，沿着他的鼻梁骨一路向下滑去，想往伸进被子里，探索一下还未春光乍泄的领域。  
然而，刚刚触到嘴唇，手就被捉住。高嘉朗眼睛都没有睁开，手揽上他的腰一个用力，带着刘也整个人仰面翻到床上，乱七八糟的裹着被单压了上去。

“你装睡啊！”他毫无威慑力的反抗。  
“你一进屋我就醒了。”  
高嘉朗俯身用鼻子轻触他的耳朵。  
“我已经很轻了，你怎么还能听见呢？”  
“多轻也会有声音的，就像在拳场上，对方的拳头打过来都会有风声，我听那个声音，不用睁眼也能知道方位。”  
刘也瞪大眼睛：“真的？这么神吗？”  
他眼珠一转，软绵绵的拳头朝高嘉朗脸上挥去，然而毫不意外的，连鼻尖都没碰到，拳头就被对方握在手里，牵到唇边吻了一下。

“算了算了不跟你玩了，没意思。”  
刘也佯装生气，扭身挣扎想要下床，但只隔着两层薄薄的裤子布料，他感觉高嘉朗在打闹摩擦间勃起了，正硬热的抵在自己小腹上。  
“你要先吃早饭，还是先吃我？”  
“唔那我先吃早饭，早饭是你辛辛苦苦买回来的，放凉了就白跑一趟了。至于你，我什么时候想吃不是都能吃吗？吃饱了再收拾你。”

“出拳不够快，再来。”  
晚上十一点钟，昏暗的私人训练室里，刘也一边缠手腕上有点松开的护腕，一边居高临下的看着累到蹲在对面喘息的年轻男孩。  
陆思恒办事很有效率，几天之后就带来了三个新人。挑挑捡捡之后，就剩下这个最老实也最有天赋，刘也很满意，要亲自训练他，以便能更快的和高嘉朗去打赌局赛。

“第一回合，你要先要接他两拳，第三拳的时候可以开始反击，我会教你怎么做才能跟他对峙，输的更有悬念。”

男孩听了这话，突然咬紧牙关，眼神也凌厉起来，从地上暴起扑向刘也。电光火石间，刘也灵活的向一侧躲闪，瞅准时机迅速摆拳，一招即中对方的腹部。这拳大概用了七成力气，男孩闷哼一声，单膝跪倒在地。

“我不明白……”男孩咳嗽着断断续续的说：“您让陆先生花高价找我来，就是为了让我输的吗？”

刘也摇摇头：“不，你其实打的很好，比拳场大多数选手都要好。甚至如果我再教你一段时间，你完全可能打赢Lang。但是你记住……”  
他走过去，双手抱在胸前，俯身看地上蹲着的人，像是在看蝼蚁，看一个无关紧要的物件。  
“你记住，我会给你你想要的，荣誉，地位，钱。在地下城的拳场，你想要什么就有什么，但是，你也得知道你能来这里，仅仅是因为Lang。”

“如果将来……”男孩还在挣扎：“如果将来我能比Lang做的更好的呢？”  
地下城的老板眼神暗了暗。他蹲下来，视线与男孩平齐，扣着他的脖子，淡漠的开口，声音却凉意森森。  
“这里是地下城，不是小学教室，没人跟你谈梦想。”

他站起来，站在白炽灯正下面。光线和阴影在他身后形成一个包裹住身体的光圈。男孩看见他工字背心包裹的纤瘦腰线，还有闪着汗水光泽的白皙皮肤，瘦削而有力，像是一柄利剑，闪着寒光的剑锋。

“记得我跟你说的话吗。”刘也问他。声音回荡在空旷的训练室里，带起肃杀的回音。

男孩想起躺在病床上的植物人母亲，还有一双在读书的弟妹，终于低下头去。

“记得。第一，我没有见过您，不知道您是谁。第二，我要全力以赴跟Lang打比赛，但是只能输，不能赢。第三，除了您的命令，我不听任何人的话。”

“说得好。”  
刘也把手扣在他头上揉了两下，然后把他从地上拉起来。  
“你是个聪明孩子，应该也知道，尊严不能让人过上好日子，但是钱可以。”

从兜里掏出一支烟点燃，刘也抽了一口，然后晃了晃烟盒，递给男孩。  
“放心吧，你爸那儿我派人盯着呢，他找不到你们新家，以后再也不能打你弟弟妹妹了。”

男孩嘴唇抖了抖了，终究没有说出来“谢谢”。但他伸出手去，接过刘也递来的烟，脱力的坐在地上，点点头，似乎是笑了笑。

谈心有点浪费时间，刘也从那个隐蔽的训练场出来，离高嘉朗下班也就十分钟时间了，客人已经开始陆续离场，经常走的那条路就不再安全。他有些懊悔的挠挠头，一边心急火燎的赶路，一边从头到脚检查自己身上有没有沾到血迹，或者明显的伤口。  
他必须要迂回一下，从专用电梯转到酒吧，再从后面的巷子穿进拳场。这样就可以把自己隐藏在人流中，不失为一种安全的方法。

刘也低头走路，一心盘算今天要怎么不动声色的跟高嘉朗透露行踪，继而开始想，怎么才能一点点的慢慢告诉他真相。  
他有点分心，所有的身体既能反应都慢了一步。在走到巷子三分之二地方的时候，迎面撞上一个人。那个人好像也神色匆匆，没有防备的冲撞下，手里拎着的大提包掉在地上，里面似乎有一些金属的东西，稀里哗啦洒在地上。

“对……对不起，你没事儿吧？”刘也开始扮演他的另一个角色，声音和眼神都是软的。  
那人没有说话，刘也便蹲下去帮他捡东西。  
巷子里唯一的一盏壁灯，好巧不巧的就在他的头上。他借着光，看见那包里露出来的，是一把枪，还有两柄刀。  
刘也的血瞬间从头凉到脚。地下城不是什么正经地方，但一般人，绝对没有办法带着这种东西进来。他抬头看去，包主人的脸映入眼帘。

“阿祥……”

他听了陆思恒的话，对阿祥从轻处理，只是折了一根手指以示惩罚，赶出地下城去不能再来。不知道他是从哪里通了门路，竟然又出现在这里。此时此地这种情形，包里的刀和枪，若不是为自己准备的，就是为高嘉朗准备的。

以他的实力，绝对有把握就在这里把阿祥干掉。但这条巷子连着酒吧和拳场，还有几分钟的功夫，比赛一旦结束，就会有人经过。他时间不够，来不及脱身，只能再想对策。  
但就在这个时候，对方却拽住他的手臂，眉头紧皱看着他手上那个可以说明身份的戒指，还有那条还未褪去的伤痕。

“是你。”

阿祥笃定的开口。

“呵……”  
刘也低下头笑了一下。他笑的好听，但此时此刻，却像黑夜里的某种鬼魅一样。再站起来的时候，脸上单纯的歉意神色消失的一干二净，只剩下满目冰冷。

“你的命啊，就该留在地下城里。”

=======================================================================

1，远哥唱的那首歌叫《幸而》，超好听我疯狂安利。  
2，酒我不太懂，是我随手百度来的！有懂的姐妹可以给我港港我换一个更合理的！

一开始没打算写太长，结果现在有点收不住。所以会有有逻辑不通顺和伏笔没埋好的地方。  
接下来几章尽量弥补。  
觉得还是写的太原耽了。小刘本人的气场太微妙了，看起来很呆又很聪明，他的脑子什么都反应的过来，又不把任何情绪写在脸上。这大概是一种自我保护机制。真的太太太难把握了呜呜呜。

说一下刘也大老板为什么要编造第二个假身份。  
大概是以退为进的意思。他知道高嘉朗已经在怀疑自己了，所有故意露给他另外一个相对小一些的破绽，这样可以转移他的注意力，暂时打消他的疑虑。

但是掉皮还是会掉皮的，谎言说的再真也是假的。


End file.
